The present invention relates to a card stacker, and more specifically to a card output gap adjustment mechanism used in a card stacker and controlled to adjust the card output gap of the card stacker, which comprises an adjustment plate mounted in a back holder inside the casing of the card stacker and defining with a pad in the casing of the card stacker a card output gap for the output of cards individually, a cover plate covered on the back holder to limit the distance of vertical movement of the adjustment plate in the back holder, and a rotary knob installed in the back holder and threaded into a screw hole on the adjustment plate and rotated to move the adjustment plate vertically in the back holder relative to the pad in the casing of the card stacker.
FIG. 7 shows a card stacker according to the prior art, which was also invented by the present inventor, and has been patented in Taiwan under Patent Publication No. 143661. This structure of card stacker comprises a casing, a transmission mechanism installed in the casing and controlled to carry cards out of the casing through a card output gap individually, a pressure board pressed on the cards received in the casing, and a card output gap adjustment mechanism controlled to adjust the pitch of the card output gap. The card output gap adjustment mechanism comprises a holder base formed integral and perpendicularly extended from a part of the casing, a movable adjustment plate inserted into the casing below the holder base, the movable adjustment plate having two side rails respectively coupled to respective sliding grooves in the casing, four upright guide bars fixedly mounted on the movable adjustment plate at the top and respectively inserted into respective through holes on the holder base, spring means respectively mounted on the guide bars and connected between the holder base and the movable adjustment plate, and a rotary adjustment knob mounted in a through hole on the holder base and threaded into a fixed nut at the movable adjustment plate. Rotating the rotary adjustment knob causes the movable adjustment plate to be moved forwards/backwards along the sliding grooves in the casing, and therefore the card output gap, which is defined between a sloping bottom face of the movable adjustment plate and a bottom plate in the casing, is relatively adjusted. This structure of card output gap adjustment mechanism is functional. However, this structure of card output gap adjustment mechanism is expensive to manufacture because it is comprised of a number of parts.